


How It Was Never Meant To Be

by NothingImpossibleOnlyImprobable



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5667280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingImpossibleOnlyImprobable/pseuds/NothingImpossibleOnlyImprobable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It should have been simple, this love. But nothing ever is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How It Was Never Meant To Be

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I had every intention to write a fluffy thing. I had images of kittens playing with string, cookie dough ice cream, and there was an actual rainbow outside my window. And then I have no idea what happened next.
> 
> Disclaimer: Not my world, not my characters. Just my imagination borrowing them for a bit.

It should have been simple. Meet a guy, learn to trust, find home, and find happiness. But nothing ever is, for her.

It should have been easy. Find the girl, fall in love, build a home, a family, spend eternity together. But nothing ever is, for him.

Their histories are littered with broken dreams and false promises, hopes crushed and loves lost, opportunities wasted, years spent chasing the ghostly whispers of redemption. The future is meaningless, when the past is so empty.

Then they found each other, and everything changed.

It's a sad existence to have nothing to live for. It's a scarier one when you do.

Her fear of abandonment comes rushing back, when she's with him. It's easier to lose someone when her heart is closed. Nothing hurts behind a wall.

He understands her, he's lived with the feeling of being left alone for a dozen lifetimes. So he vows to come back. No matter what, he won't let her lose him. He's lived so long for his revenge, the least he can do is live just as long for his love.

His fear of himself comes rushing back, when he's with her. His anger ruined every opportunity, he can't afford to lose this one. Nothing in his past should have led him to her, he doesn't deserve her.

She sees his doubt, she's been through it before. So she vows to encourage him on his heroic journey. No matter what, she reminds him of the good she finds in him. She's spent years doubting her value, the least she can do is bring hope to her love.

She's finally ready to admit how she feels, but that's not the way their story plays out.

He's finally ready to give up his past, but fate has other plans.

Their stories are woven together, love and loss, villany and heroism. They make choices out of devotion, but choices they regret. Their love causes them nothing but anguish.

But they don't give up. How can they, when half of their soul is in pain?

Words inflict wounds, and swords bring salvation.

But also devastation.

She goes after him, like he for her, all those times.

Her family comes, his family now too, the family they always wanted, and never thought they'd have. They fight till the end. They fight, and win. It's over, but their hearts are in turmoil.

Guilt is a stone not easily overturned. They have patience. Regret weighs heavily. But they build.

The house they picked has too many memories. They find a new one, a smaller one, and make it theirs. Home. One day they'll need a bigger place, for the family who found them, and the family they'll create.

It should have been simple, this love. It should have been easy. But some things are worth fighting for. And in the end, they're right where they were meant to be.


End file.
